Użytkownik:PinkieStyle/KF2
Rozdział 2. - Co będziemy dzisiaj robić? Wszyscy siedzieli przy stole w jadalni i zaczynali śniadanie. Ich pierwszy posiłek składał się głównie z nabiału. Przed Adrienem stały dwa dzbanki napełnione gorącym mlekiem i płatki owsiane wsypane do plastikowego pojemnika. Dalej, po prawej, ustawione były kolejne, tylko że czekoladowe i miodowe. Pani McBreath położyła na stole cukierniczkę oraz słoik miodu i zachęciła grupę do jedzenia. Séraphine patrzyła na nią, oczekując odpowiedzi na swoje pytanie. Staruszka otrzepała dłonie i oparła je na biodrach. - A co byście chcieli? - Nie wiem, wszyscy, nie licząc mnie, są tutaj pierwszy raz. Jest tyle rzeczy, które moglibyśmy porobić! - odpowiedziała dziewczyna i zalała płatki miodowe mlekiem. - Co powiecie na narty? - zapytał pan Stanley, oderwawszy się od czytania gazety. Adrien wsypał sobie płatków czekoladowych do miski. Nie umiał jeździć na nartach. Zaraz, czy on kiedykolwiek w ogóle miał je na nogach? Nie przypomniał sobie. A co jeśli jest jedyną osobą, która tego nie potrafi? - Adrien, nie przesadzaj. - okazało się, że przez zamyślenie zapomniał o wykonywanej przez niego czynności i gdyby nie Pann, płatki czekoladowe znajdowały by się poza naczyniem. Odstawił pojemnik na miejsce i pomieszał w misce, co było niezwykle trudne przez ilość chrupków. Wsadził łyżkę do buzi i zaczął powoli rzuć pokarm. - Tak, to dobry pomysł! Co wy na to? - Séraphine spojrzała się na przyjaciół. - Em, ja nie umiem jeździć. - Marinette zrobiła zakłopotaną minę. - Ja również. - odezwał się Nathanaël. Adrien odetchnął z ulgą. Czyli nie był sam. Nieśmiało pomachał ręką, dając do zrozumienia, że on również ma ten sam problem. Séraphine popatrzyła pytająco na Pann. - Nie martw się, ja potrafię. - odparła dziewczyna, uśmiechając się dumnie. - Okej, w takim razie dzisiaj jest dzień; w którym wy, droga reszto, nauczycie się tej ważnej sztuki. A ja i Pann będziemy waszymi nauczycielkami. Duet Czekoladowych Serków znowu w akcji! - wykrzyknęła rudowłosa i przybiła z przyjaciółką epickiego żółwika. - To ustalone. Wychodzimy po śniadaniu. Ubierzcie się ciepło, dzisiaj ma śnieżyć. Ja w tym czasie załatwię wam jakieś narty. W pokoju gospodarczym powinno coś być. - oznajmił dziadek Séraphine, wstając. Potem wyszedł z kuchni, gwiżdżąc jakaś melodie. Wszyscy momentalnie pochłonęli zawartość swoich misek, pomogli pani Ariane w posprzątaniu stołu i pobiegli szybko na górę. ▲▼▲▼ Adrien ubrał się jako pierwszy, więc postanowił odwiedzić swoje kwami. Zapukał do pokoju dziewcząt. Otworzyła mu Pann i zaprosiła do środka. Ich sypialnia była naprawdę uroczym miejscem. Wyglądał trochę jak pokój księżniczki, a raczej księżniczek, w nastoletnim wieku. Łóżka wyglądały na połączone ze sobą ramami, tworząc tym samym jedno wielkie trzyosobowe łoże. Nad nimi rozciągnięty był ogromny biały baldachim, opadający delikatnie na ziemię przy zakończeniach posłania. Naprzeciw miejsca spoczynku stał taki sam telewizor, jak w pokoju Adriena i Nathanaëla, a za nim umieszona była toaletka z ogromnym lustrem. Pod ścianą ustawione były trzy białe szafy, ozdobione kwietnymi motywami, przy których stały Séraphine i Marinette. Z sufitu zwisały druciane ptaki i motyle, pokryte wielokolorowym filcem. Jednak uwagę Adriena przykuło coś, co wyglądało jak mata taneczna z małą wieżą stereo, i zapewne w rzeczywistości właśnie tym było. - Plagg siedzi wraz z Shiji, Tikki i Rosaliie na toaletce. Myślę, że trochę mu Ciebie brakowało, biorąc pod uwagę fakt, że otaczają go same dziewczyny. - zaśmiała się Pann i wskazała ręką w tamtą stronę. - To widzisz co ja mam podczas walki. - chłopak puścił do niej oko i podszedł do mebla, które było siedzibą kwami. Stworzonka siedziały sobie i dyskutowały o czymś zawzięcie. Obok postawiony był talerz, na którym leżało nadgryzione ciastko, kilka kostek sera, orzechy oraz cukierki bambusowe (wybacz Minyoo, nie wiem czym żywi się Shiji ;_;). Obok ułożone były jakieś magazyny miodowe i kilka komiksów. Adrien zauważył, że dziewczyny przerobiły szuflady toaletki na mini łóżka. W każdym z nich znajdowała się malutka poduszka i kołdra. Najlepsze w tym wszystkim było to, że każda była inna i w jakiś sposób powiązana z jej właścicielem. Pościel Plagga była czarna, a na środku miała wzorek przedstawiający pyszczek kota, wyszyty zieloną nitką. Tikki była właścicielką czerwonej kołdry w czarne kropki, a Shiji białej, w duże czarne łaty. Pościel Rosallie, znajdująca się w ostatniej szufladzie, miała motyw oliwkowo-brązowej skorupy żółwia. Całość wyglądała niezwykle zachwycająco i pomysłowo. Adrien szturchnął czarnego kwami palcem, sprawiając, że ten momentalnie się odwrócił. Wytrzeszczył swoje zielone oczka i uniósł się w powietrze tak; ze był na wysokości twarzy swojego właściciela. - Co Ty sobie myślisz?! - zapytał oburzony. - Zostawiać mnie tak? Po prostu? Nie zostawiłeś mi nawet kawałka sera! - Dbam o Twoją linię. A przy okazji masz ser, więc nie wiem w czym problem. - Pff, to nie jest to samo! - prychnął Plagg i skrzyżował łapki na piersi. - Rozumiem; że za mną tęskniłeś. To dobrze, bo ja za Tobą też. - Tego nie powiedziałem. Masz farta, bo dzięki naszemu wyjazdowi trochę sobie odpocznę. - No tak, bo przecież jesteś tak strasznie styrany. - blondyn przewrócił wymownie oczami. - Przecież. Teraz wybacz, ale nadeszła pora na jedzenie. - powiedział kwami i zleciał w dół, prosto na kawałek owczego sera. Adrien westchnął tylko i uśmiechnął się rozbawiony. Brakowało mu tego małego stworzonka, mimo że nie widzieli się tylko dzień. Najwyraźniej, pomijając wszystkie jego wady, byli całkiem dobrymi przyjaciółmi. Cóż, wprawdzie Plagg miał do niego lekceważące podejście, jednak nie wyobrażał sobie posiadania innego kwami. Poczuł, że ktoś łapie go za ramię. Odwrócił się i ujrzał Séraphine, która pojawiła się znikąd. Na szyi miała zawiązany fioletowy szalik i czapkę z pomponem o tym samym kolorze. Jej kurtka była srebrna i połyskiwała lekko. Zimowe kozaki sięgały jej do kolan. - Gotowy? - zapytała i nie czekając na odpowiedź, pociągnęła go za rękę za sobą. Wyprowadziła go przed pokój, gdzie stała Marinette, i wsadziła jej dłoń w jego. Brunetka popatrzyła na Adriena i zaśmiała się nerwowo. - Idealnie. No już słoneczka, idźcie na dół. Ruchy, ruchy! - rudowłosa machnęła rękami w poganiającym geście. Para uśmiechnęła się i posłusznie zeszła po schodach. Adrien pogłaskał kciukiem wierzch dłoni swojej dziewczyny i w myślach podziękował Séraphine. Serio, ta dziewczyna była niesamowita. Kiedy byli już na przedpokoju, blondyn ujrzał pana McBreath trzymającego pięć par nart. Staruszek zbadał ich wzrokiem, a następnie wręczył im narty. Adrien otrzymał błękitne narty, dłuższe od tych łososiowych, które dostała Marinette. - Będziecie musieli je chwilę ponieść, ale nie martwcie się, to tylko dziesięć minut piechotą. - uśmiechnął się pan Stanley, a para odpowiedziała mu tym samym. Po chwili dołączyli do nich pozostali, a wtedy starszy pan wręczył im narty i dał znać, że mogą wychodzić. ▲▼▲▼ Pogoda dopisywała. Słońce świeciło, odbijając się w śniegu, sprawiając, że wszystko błyszczało. Ścieżka, która szli była wysypana kamieniami, które jakimś cudem nie były przykryte warstwą białego puchu. Otaczały ją drzewa iglaste, pochylone lekko w jej stronę nadając otoczeniu czegoś w rodzaju bankowości. Największe wrażenie na Adrienie wywarły góry. Wysokie, majestatyczne, tajemnicze, ale piękne zarazem. Powietrze było zimne i orzeźwiające, dlatego kiedy chłopak brał oddech, czuł lekkie kłucie w nozdrzach. Przez to podziwianie otoczenia nie zauważył nawet, kiedy dotarli na miejsce. Spojrzawszy na stok, zaniemówił. Był ogromny, mimo tego, że spadał bardzo łagodnie. Mknęli po nim narciarze w różnym wieku. Widział nawet małe dzieci u boków swoich rodziców, przez co zrobiło mu się strasznie głupio. Marinette złapała go za rękę. - Przecież ja zginę, zanim zjadę chociaż do połowy. - powiedziała spanikowanym głosem. - Będzie dobrze. - pocieszył ją, jednak sam nie za bardzo w to wierzył. Przeszli jeszcze kawałek do drewnianej budki, w której siedział jakiś mężczyzna i notował coś, licząc pod nosem. Ujrzawszy dziadka Séraphine uśmiechnął się promiennie i rozłożył ramiona. - Stanley! Już myślałem, że nie przyjdziesz! - powiedział serdecznym głosem. - Jakbym mógł nie przyjść Alfredzie! Dodatkowo mam ze sobą nowych narciarzy! - odpowiedział pan McBreath i wskazał na nastolatków. Pan Alfred uśmiechnął się jeszcze szerzej i skrzyżował ręce na piersi. Zaprosił ich gestem ręki do środka budki, gdzie mieli założyć narty. Adrien wszedł powoli, targany myślami typu "czy na pewno chcę to zrobić?". Usiadł na drewnianej ławeczce, tuż obok Marinette. Właściciel stoku pokazał im, jak nałożyć buty narciarskie i przypiąć do nich narty. O ile Séraphine i Pann zrobiły to w niecałą minute, o tyle cała reszta, w tym Adrien, mieli z tym problem. Do blondyna podeszła rudowłosa i odpięła zapinki przy jego butach, patrząc na niego troskliwie. Potem przyłożyła spód obuwia do miejsca na to przeznaczonego i przekręciła mini dźwignię, przytwierdzając tym samym but do narty. Chłopak popatrzył się na nią zażenowany. To naprawdę było tak łatwe? Dziewczyna zaśmiała się i kazała mu zrobić to samo z drugą nogą, a sama udała się w stronę Nathanaëla. Adrien zrobił krok po kroku to samo co jego przyjaciółka, więc po chwili był już gotowy do jazdy. Wstał powoli i poczłapał na zewnątrz, gdzie czekał pan Alfred. Mężczyzna popatrzył się na niego przez chwilę i pomógł mu dostać się do wyciągu. Adrien stanął na uboczu, gdyż wolał zaczekać na którąś ze swoich nauczycielek. Po chwili obok niego stanęła Marinette, pchana przez Pann. Jego dziewczyna wywróciłaby się, gdyby blondyn nie złapał jej w ostatniej chwili. Chłopak pomógł jej stanąć prosto i wciąż trzymając ją w pasie, słuchał instrukcji Séraphine. - Okej, nie muszę wam chyba tłumaczyć użycia wyciągu. Po prostu siadacie i nie machacie nogami. Każdy wagonik jest pięcioosobowy, więc będziemy jechali razem. Dobra, kiedy już będziemy na górze nie pchajcie się na sam środek stoku, bo tam jeżdżą zaawansowani. My będziemy jechać boczkiem. Ja wezmę Nathanaëla, a Pann Adriena i Marinette. Nie masz nic przeciwko? - spojrzała na przyjaciółkę, a ona pokręciła głową, co było do przewidzenia, biorąc pod uwagę fakt, że nie potrafiła odmawiać. - To super. W takim razie chodźcie, nasz wagonik już jedzie. Adrien poczuł, że Marinette znowu łapie go za rękę, ale on jak zwykle nie miał nic przeciwko. Popatrzył na to w jaki sposób poruszają się Pann i Séraphine, więc starał się je naśladować. Przesuwał nartami po śniegu i musiał przyznać, że nie było to takie trudne. Cała piątka ustawiła się w rzędzie, przodem do szczytu góry. Rudowłosa kazała wszystkim lekko ugiąć kolana, a po chwili Adrien poczuł jak podjeżdża wagonik. Usiadł na nim i pomógł zrobić to samo Marinette. Siedząca na drugim końcu Séraphine, opuściła barierkę zabezpieczającą i moment później już jechali w kierunku góry, unosząc się przy tym coraz to wyżej. Adrien spojrzał w dół i stwierdził, że wiszą jakieś trzy metry nad ziemią. Mari mocniej ścisnęła jego rękę. No kto by pomyślał, że Biedronka boi się jazdy wyciągiem. Ale w sumie, gdyby spadła nie miałaby Yo-yo, którym mogłaby się złapać. Blondyn odtrącił od siebie tą myśl. Minęło jakieś cztery minuty zanim stanęli na nogach. Wszyscy powoli wyszli, a raczej, sunąc po śniegu, wyślizgnęli się z wagonika i przemieścili się w kierunku lewego boku stoku. Adrien musiał przyznać, że widok był niesamowity. Ludzie na dole byli tacy mali, tak samo jak drzewa i drewniana budka. Dopiero teraz chłopak zdał sobie sprawę z tego, jak są wysoko. Jego dziewczyna wciąż ściskała jego dłoń i wyglądało na to, że nie ma zamiaru puścić. - Gotowi? - zapytała Pann, która stanęła przed nimi. - Nie! - stwierdziła Marinette. - Nie będzie tak źle. Na początku zawsze jest strasznie. Patrzcie, Nathanaël już pojechał. Reczywiście. Rudowłosy trzymał za ręce jadącą tyłem Séraphine. Widać było, że dziewczyna udziela mu instrukcji, gdyż co jakiś czas chłopak zerkał na narty, starając się odpowiednio je ustawić. Adrien stwierdził, że wyglądają naprawdę uroczo, szczególnie w momentach, gdy rudowłosa wybuchała śmiechem i patrzyła na swojego chłopaka z miłością w oczach. - Dajcie łapki. - Pann wyciągnęła ręce w ich stronę. Chłopak niepewnie złapał jedną z nich i popatrzył się na Chinkę. Wyglądało na to, że jest nastawiona pozytywnie do tego co robi. Kiedy Pann trzymała już ręce obojga, zaczęła jechać tyłem, co nieźle ich zaskoczyło. Oboje momentalnie się zachwiali, jednak udało im się utrzymać równowagę. - Okej, musicie się puścić. Między wami ma być odstęp, ponieważ trzeba mieć rozstawione nogi. Adrien poczuł, jak ucisk powoli maleje, a po chwili Mari już w ogóle go nie trzymała. Zmieniła rękę, którą trzymała Pann na lewą, zresztą tak samo jak blondyn, tyle że z prawą. - Ułóżcie nogi tak, aby czubki nart były skierowane do środka. Marinette, tak się wywrócisz. - brunetka spojrzała na narty przyjaciółki, które najeżdżały na siebie. Mari rozłożyła je lekko i popatrzyła się pytająco na Pann. - Teraz dobrze. Jeżeli chcecie hamować musicie jeszcze bardziej zbliżyć do siebie czubki nart. Tylko nie tak ostro jak Marinette przed chwilą. Adrien wykonał polecenie i momentalnie zwolnił. - Hej, ale nie teraz! Zwalniacie, kiedy zajdzie taka potrzeba! - zaśmiała się Chinka. - Wow, to wcale nie jest takie tru... - Marinette nie dokończyła, bo przez nieuwagę skrzyżowała ze sobą narty i zaryła twarzą w śnieg. Pozostała dwójka momentalnie się zatrzymała. Adrien pomógł swojej dziewczynie wstać i otrzepał jej buzię z białego puchu. - Wszystko w porządku? - zapytała Pann. - Tak, to przez brak skupienia. - odpowiedziała brunetka, otrzepując czapkę. - Nie martw się, kiedy masz rumieńce wyglądasz ślicznie. - powiedział Adrien, a Mari uśmiechnęła się i pocałowała go w policzek. - Jedziemy dalej? - zapytała ich instruktorka, a oni w potwierdzeniu podali jej ręce. ▲▼▲▼ Po godzinie Adrien był już w stanie jeździć sam i musiał przyznać, że szło mu całkiem nieźle. Mijała już piąta godzina ich pobytu tutaj. Teraz ścigał się z Nathanaëlem, który z nich pierwszy będzie na dole. Na mecie czekały już na nich dziewczyny, wykrzykujące na zmianę ich imiona. Dojechali na miejsce równocześnie, co stwierdziła Pann, która była sędzią. Chłopcy przybili piątkę i stwierdzili, że koniec jazdy na dzisiaj. Nathanaël objął Séraphine w pasie i razem zjechali ze stoku. Adrien chciał zrobić to samo, jednak zanim zdążył w ogóle zbliżyć się do Marinette, poczuł jak ktoś przekłada mu rękę przez ramię. Była to Pann i teraz we trójkę, gdyż Chinka złapała też Mari, zjeżdżali w kierunku budki. - Jak wam się podobało? - zapytał dziadek Séraphine, który właśnie rozgrywał z panem Alfredem partyjkę pasjansa. - Było super! - wykrzyknęła Marinette, siadając na ławeczce. - Może przyjedziemy tu jeszcze jutro, zależy od pogody. Podobno ma być wichura. Zaczynająca się dziś w nocy będzie tu jeszcze przez cały jutrzejszy dzień. - powiedział smutno pan McBreath, na co wszyscy zareagowali cichym westchnięciem. - Pogody nie zmienimy. - mruknęła Pann i zaczęła zmieniać buty narciarskie na normalne. - Jakby co to zostawimy narty tutaj. Jak już je zdejmiecie postawcie je w tamtym przedsionku. - staruszek wskazał na drzwi z tyłu budynku. Nastolatkowie przytaknęli, szybko ubrali normalne buty i po kolei wstawiali sprzęt do wskazanego miejsca. Ostatni był Adrien. Wszedł powoli do ciemnego pomieszczenia i ustawił narty pod ścianą. Miał już wychodzić, jednak coś przykuło jego uwagę. Była to duża księga oprawiona w skórę. Na okładce miała narysowany wielokolorowy okrąg, z czerwono czarnym symbolem Yin-Yang w środku. Nad ilustracją znajdował się napis wygrawerowany złotym drukiem. Kiedy blondyn przyjrzał się bardziej zdołał odczytać, iż tytuł to "Miraculum". Nagle do przedsionka wszedł pan Alfred, sprawiając tym samym, że Adrienowi serce podskoczyło do gardła. - Co tam patrzysz chłopcze? - zapytał i podszedł do niego zaciekawiony. - J... ja tylko... - chłopak niekoniecznie wiedział co odpowiedzieć, jednak mężczyzna tylko uniósł rękę, nie dając mu nawet pomyśleć. - Rozumiem, młodzieńcza ciekawość. Nie martw się, też tak miałem, kiedy byłem w Twoim wieku. - uśmiechnął się pan Alfred, a Adrien odetchnął z ulgą. - Co to za książka? - zapytał. - Nie mam pojęcia. Jakiś turysta zostawił ją tutaj kilka lat temu i tak leży. Możesz sobie wziąć, mi się na nic nie przyda. - Naprawdę? - Jasne. Wprawdzie nie wyglądasz na kogoś kogo interesują takie rzeczy, ale tu będzie się tylko kurzyć. - Dziękuję panu. - uśmiechnął się Adrien, a mężczyzna puścił do niego oko. Chłopak wyszedł z przedsionka, trzymając nowy nabytek pod ramieniem. - Już? - zapytał dziadek Séraphine, a kiedy blondyn przytaknął, cała grupa ruszyła w stronę domu. ▲▼▲▼ Nastolatkowie siedzieli przykryci kocami na sofie i fotelach stojących wokół kominka. W rękach trzymali kubki z gorącym mlekiem. Ogień dawał przyjemne ciepło i ogrzewał ich twarze. Adrien przebiegł oczami po siedzeniach. Pann spała na fotelu po prawej, wciąż kurczowo trzymając opróżniony kubek. Otuliła się kocem tak, że widać było tylko jej zamknięte powieki. Na fotelu po lewej skuleni byli Nathanaël i Séraphine. Chłopak opierał twarz na głowie dziewczyny. Oplótł ją ramionami, a ona siedziała wtulona w niego. Co jakiś czas brała łyk mleka, siorbiąc przy tym cicho i wywołując tym samym uśmiech na twarzy rudowłosego. Adrien spojrzał na głowę Marinette opartą o jego ramię. Koc okrywał ich plecy i przy okazji podkulone nogi dziewczyny. Brunetka miała przymknięte oczy, więc Adrien wiedział, że niedługo zaśnie. Pocałował ją w czubek głowy, a ona uśmiechnęła się słabo. Była naprawdę zmęczona, zresztą trudno się dziwić, skoro dzisiaj zjechała ze stoku dokładnie osiemdziesiąt trzy razy, przynajmniej tak mu powiedziała. Wyglądało na to, że parze po lewej również zbiera się na sen. Jedynie Adrien nie był zmęczony, miał coś jeszcze do zrobienia. Kiedy zobaczył, że wszyscy już śpią, wyjął spod koca księgę, którą dostał od właściciela stoku. Ponownie przyjrzał się okładce i otworzył powoli księgę, ciekawy tego, co zobaczy w środku.